Project S: Part 2
by dramaqueen6
Summary: This is the second book in the Project S series, if you can call it that. This basically just ends Project S: Part 1, it is very short. Please R&R. no flames!


Project S: Part 2  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Project S: Part 1. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do that before reading this. Amy is all grown up and living alone. She meets Sapphire, a specimen for Project S, is on the run from the agency that created her. The difference between Amy and Sapphire is that Sapphire is psychic - premonitions, telekinesis, and telepathy. When she is evading her enemies, Sapphire meets a boy named Shane who turns out to be her male clone counterpart. Shane has a bulletproof body and can fly. Amy, Shane, and Sapphire are kidnapped by the agency. They get loose from their enemies and find the center for Trackers, a weapon used by the agency to paralyze Project S clones. That's where I left off.  
  
Sorry I'm so lame! I promise the next story won't be so short and boring.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Replica or any of the characters. Marilyn Kaye and the publishing company do.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The two men who were standing in the room snapped their faces to them when they heard Sapphire's voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" one demanded.  
  
Before the trio could reply, the two men, both physically fit, ran toward them. The one with brown hair threw a punch at Amy. He ducked under it and punched him in the stomach. He groaned and clutched his abdomen. Amy ran toward Shane and Sapphire.  
  
The blond one was definitely a more skilled fighter than the brunette was. He blocked his mind, so Sapphire could not anticipate his blows.  
  
That's okay, she thought. The most skilled self-defense teachers in the world trained me.  
  
He brought his fist back and brought it toward her face. She brought up a block. He shot for sinking his fist into her gut. She blocked that, too. She didn't even expect him to bring a roundhouse kick to her face and knock her down. But he did.  
  
Apparently, she thought, her face in an almost chagrin. They taught him, too. Shane saw this. He leaped onto the man. The blond thrashed violently as he fell to the ground, but because Shane as bulletproof, it didn't affect him.  
  
Shane punched him and knocked him out. He got off the man and helped Sapphire up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you," she replied, cringing at how cheesy her words were. She raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly manly, but it did the job."  
  
Shane grinned. Slowly, he leaned into kiss her -  
  
"Sorry to interrupt such a special moment," they heard a familiar voice say. Sapphire grew tense. It was their captor's voice.  
  
Just then, Sapphire had a premonition.  
  
"Watch out!" Amy screamed.  
  
Sapphire ripped Shane down to the ground. The captor swung a sledgehammer, instead of into Sapphire's head, into a number of buttons on the wall. Sparks flew into the air like fire works.  
  
"You have activated the Tracker self-destruct system," a voice from the speakers said. "The Tracker system will self-destruct in ten seconds."  
  
The two guards, now conscious, the kidnapping woman, and Amy, Shane, and Sapphire ran out of the building hastily. The woman apparently did not care if they escaped as long as she did. Amy, Shane, and Sapphire were outside in seconds. They fell to the ground as the building exploded.  
  
Bits of it were soon scattered around the area like shards after you drop a glass.  
  
Amy breathed in slowly, shuttering. "We will never, ever do that again!"  
  
Sapphire laughed nervously. They got up and looked around them, at the vast, dark desert. "How do we get home?" Shane asked out loud.  
  
They heard a horn honking. They glanced behind them - and there was Bob and Heidi, in their Mercedes.  
  
The three got in the back seat. Sapphire leaned forward. "How'd you find us?" Bob, sitting in the front seat, held up a Tracker. "With this."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So, he kidnapped Shane because he wanted a son, and wanted to get away from the Organization," Amy recited to Sapphire when they were back home.  
  
The two sat on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Sapphire said. A scowl twisted her face. "I don't like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bob. I don't trust him. Something about him is . . . sinister."  
  
Amy nodded. "There's something unsettling about him. As soon as either of walks into the room, he gets tense and suspicious. I can't help thinking he's still tied to the Organization."  
  
"What about you?" Sapphire asked. "What's your story? I mean, I've gotten everything up until you were fourteen. Things just get murky and cloudy there. You seem to unsettled and contrite about it."  
  
Amy sighed. "I dated three guys - Chris, Eric, and Andy off and on for three years. I did missions for Mr. Devon on the side. I felt like Sydney on Alias." A small grin spread on her face then pushed she it back into a serious line. "On prom night, I decided I had to choose one off the guys. But I never got the chance to. Halfway through it, I got a call from my stepfather, Dave. He was frantic. He said that mom was in the emergency room." Tears gathered in her eyes. "She was in so much pain when I got there. She looked like she had been shoved into a garbage disposal. I held in my arms and cried. She said she loved me, and warned me to stay away from someone. She said they had done this to her. She just never got the chance to tell me who . . ." Amy burst into tears.  
  
Sapphire hugged her. Soon, Amy composed herself. "I used to think I was invincible. I thought the Organization couldn't touch me. And they didn't. Instead, they killed my mother. I realized this was my entire fault. I had to stop doing these missions. I also knew that I couldn't get close to anyone, or they would kill him or her. Since then, I've been going to college and being completely alone."  
  
"If you go to college, then how did you get such a nice place?" Sapphire asked.  
  
"This is Dave's," she replied. "He pays the rent, I study."  
  
Sapphire tried to comfort her. "Anyway, you're not alone anymore."  
  
"Yeah. But promise me, Sapphire, you will never, ever do any missions for the agency or Mr. Devon."  
  
A swirl of premonitions went past Sapphire's eyes. "I can't promise you that."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Later, after his son went to bed, Bob Partridge logged onto his computer.  
  
Bob103: Agent G16 reporting.  
  
Agent050: So you've told them the kidnapping story?  
  
Bob103: Yes.  
  
Agent050: And everything is going to plan?  
  
Bob103: Yes, again. Tell me, how is the other plan going?  
  
Agent050: I'll overthrow the Director in no time. And I'll have the entire group of Crescent and Project S clones in my hand.  
  
Bob103: Any other directions, sir.  
  
Agent050: No. Not now anyway.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Agent 050 logged off the computer. He sat back in his chair, gazing lustfully at the photograph of Amy on prom night that he kept on his desk. She was so beautiful that night. And she would've been his. But then her mother died. She shut him out, not letting him comfort her. She seemed relieved when he grew so irascible that he screamed at her and left.  
  
Sometimes he regretted killing her mother.  
  
He grinned at the picture. I'm coming home, Amy.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'll have Project S: Underneath Us up soon. 


End file.
